


Draco's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Unsanitary, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Slytherin boys are sick of Draco's attitude, they decide to knock him down a peg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of (fan)fiction - in real life I do not condone these actions if they are done NON-CONSENSUALLY.
> 
> Will contain triggers for: male on male rape, unspecified age/under legal age, water sports, diaper/nappy wearing, unsanitary acts, unprotected sex, physical violence such as kicking, hitting, slapping, pinching, forced rimming.

It's Crabbe's idea to begin with, surprisingly. When he see's Draco struggling with his diaper, the bulge of it obvious under his robes, the smell of piss that lingers despite the expensive cologne Draco ties to mask it with.

It doesn't take much convincing to get the other boys involved, they're all sick of Draco mouthing off constantly, having the chance to have Draco submit, shut up, isn't one they want to miss.

Draco uses the prefects bathroom, late when he thinks everyone else is in bed already - he doesn't want to be seen and he makes the mistake of trusting Crabbe and Goyle to guard the bathroom for him - tells them he's too good to bathe with everyone else. Crabbe and Goyle do guard the door - they make sure Draco doesn't get out when they let the other Slytherins in.

Draco's trapped in the bathroom, having just washed and finally changing is soaked diaper - the dirty one sitting between him and the other boys.  
They surround him, cooing and calling at him - little baby Draco! look at the mess he's made, such a dirty boy Trying to hide from us!  
One of the boys, kicks at Draco's back, forcing him over on all fours. Another pushes his head down into the dirty diaper - shoving his nose deep into the piss soaked cotton.

They ignore him crying, grab his arms to stop him pushing away, they pull off the diaper he's wearing and use it to tie his arms behind his back, making sure he keeps his face in his own piss  
They kick his legs apart, spreading them so they can see his little soft cock trying to hide from them.  
One of the boys hold Draco while the others take turns in kicking or slapping him between his legs, laughing when he flinches away, trying to squirm out of their reach.

So much bigger than him, while he's down on the floor they all seem to tower over him, and as they take out their own cocks they all look so big, intimidating Draco - he's frightened of them but something in him, the positions he's in, knowing he's defenceless against them - he almost likes it. His cock trying to get hard while he can hear the other boys taunting him, telling him that's he's just a pig, a tiny little pig that rolls in his own muck. He can hear someone above him jerking off quickly, the wet slapping of skin on skin right there above his head.

The bathroom air is damp and humid, he thinks he can feel the body heat coming from each of the boys surrounding him, feeling their arousal spilling over him as they take turns to hit and slap him, the hot touch of their hands and boots lasting only seconds, no where near long enough for him to be able to work out if he hates it or loves it.

The boy above him makes a sharp noise and then Draco can feel the boys cum in his hair, sliding through his hair, over his ear and down his cheek, mingling with the piss in the diaper he's still stuck in.  
The other boys crowd in closer, touching him everywhere. Grabbing at him, pinching and twisting his skin, little points of sharp pain blooming allover his back and sides, his nipples and bottom.

He tries not to jerk at every nip, but when he feels teeth on the cheek of his ass, feels them tighten and dig in, the bite bruising deep, he yelps and tries to kick out, tries yet again to worm away. He's not ready to beg them yet, he can't bring himself to beg them to let him go, his tongue refuses to let him.

The boys move away from him, he think's it's done, it's over. But there are hands on his arms, pulling him up so he's kneeling. His face wet with piss and smeared in cum. He looks up at them trying, and failing, to stop himself licking away a drop of piss that's tickling his lip. This seems to give the boys an idea as they move him again, one of the boys pulling off their robes and trousers completely.

Draco's forced to sit, held in place by the other boys while the naked boy, pushes his bum against Draco's face. 'Lick it, like a dog. Lick my arsehole like you like it, or we'll break your fingers.' Draco panic's, tries to buck out of the strong hands holding him but he's too small, too weak. A hand pushes at his head, when he opens his mouth to breathe his lips meet with skin. A hand grabs one of his fingers and twists it, threatening to break so Draco gives in, he pushes out his tongue and touches it to the boys arsehole.

He can hear the boy give a delighted shout and he forces himself to keep his tongue out when the boys sits back on his face and grinds against him. There's saliva everywhere, the piss from his face making everything all the wetter.  
Draco struggles to breathe, but he keeps his mouth open, his tongue out. And there's relief, air rushes back to him when the boy steps away, he drags in a deep breath that shudders into a sob.

If Draco still had any pride left in him, he couldn't feel it. He let himself cry, big shuddering wet gasps as his face contorted, his normally beautiful features scrunched up and ugly, his ears red and his cheeks pink and blotching.

His hair is pulled, and his head snaps back. Someone is holding his jaw down, leaving his mouth open wide. Fingers stroke his tongue and pinch it, pulling it out of his mouth. Someone drags their cock along his tongue, their sweat shocking his tastebuds. Before he gets a chance to breathe in again, they force their cock into his mouth, feeling his breath hot and ragged on their skin.

They finish quickly, he can feel their cum hitting the back of his throat. When the boy pulls away he coughs and splutters, the taste of his overwhelming him. The boys let go of him, laughing at him as he hunches over, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They threaten him, if he tells anyone they'll do it again and next time they'll hurt him more, they'll fuck his arse. The threats are useless though, because Draco can't tell anyone, his pride refuses to let him - the shame of being a victim like this silencing him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I'm going straight to hell.


End file.
